Global entities (e.g., multi-national corporations) may include many physical locations, often spread throughout many different countries. An employee wishing to access digital information provided by a service provider may be required to enter a separate login for each location or each region. For example, a service provider may be a transaction account issuer, and an employee may wish to view information regarding disputed transactions. In order to switch between the disputed transactions occurring at different locations, the employee may be required to logout from a dispute application and log back in to the dispute application with different credentials. Additionally, the login information for one location would often be shared among multiple users in order to access the location information, which creates inefficiencies and security risks.